Kitsune Reaper
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: After being a abused for the first six years of his life. Naruto is Taken to Death City and raised as the son of Lord Death. Join our hero as he fights against the evils of the world. Including but not limited to Witches, the Akatsuki, and the Kishen himself. Demigod Naruto, Harem and Weapon Anya along with a few other surprises. (Mix of SE Anime and Manga) (Enjoy and review)
1. Prologue

Kitsune Reaper

Prologue

The second son of Death. A team with two Meisters and two weapons?

Okay, so here I am trying my and at a Naruto/Soul Eater crossover. I really love both series and hope that this will do well. Now as stated in the description, this will be a harem fic. Current harem consists of Tsugumi, Anya, Meme, Crona, and possibly Kim and Jackie. I haven't decided on any Naruto characters except for maybe FemKyuubi and FemGaara. Also I will probably be making a few changes to the SE cast in addition to Anya being a weapon. Finaly, just so we're clear Naruto and Meme can trade between who uses Tsugumi and who uses Anya. Well, with all that said... Let's kick it up!

SESESESESESESESESESSESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESE

Our story begins in a bank in the American country side where two pale white eyed pale people, one man and one woman, wearing black pinstripe suits were holding up there arms which had tommy guns grafted to them at the elbows.

"Alright, everyone listen up! First we're gonna take all of your money!" The Woman shouted.

"Then we're going to take your souls." The man said with a smirk.

Suddenly, without warning, several shurriken were thrown at the sprinklers, causing them to go start spraying wildly catching the two crooks off guard long enough for all the people to run out the back door before the the water stopped and reviled four people.

The first was a blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks wearing a black leather jacket, a black shirt with an orange skull on it, black jeans and black and black sneakers with orange laces.

Standing next to the boy was a girl with brown hair worn in a pig tail on the right side held my a band with a white skull. The girl was wearing a black sweater vest, a white shirt a black and orange school miniskirt, red tennis shoes and an orange neckerchief.

On the boys left was a girl with blond hair wearing a black dress with a white trim, a black head band to keep her bangs up, black small heeled shoes, white stockings and a white scull pendant on the collar of her shirt.

The final member of the group was a girl with black hair done in to two pigtails who was wearing a navy blue jacket with a white trim and an orange H sown over the left breast. Under the jacket was a black sailor uniform with a a puffy white collar and a white scarf with a the circles making it look like the skulls the others were wearing.

"Bonnie and Clyde!" The young man was the first to speak.

"Your souls have become Kishin eggs..." The Brunette began.

"...And now your souls are ours!" The blonde boy and brunette girl said together before the former pulled out a coin from his pocket and flipped it with his thumb before putting his fist up in front of his chest as the coin landed on his hand to the upper side being black with a white skull on it.

The boy then put the coin in his pocket and run forward while holding his hand out behind him. "Tsugumi!" He called as the black haired girl ran forward and did a front handspring as purple energy engulfed her before she shifted her form in to a white halberd with a purple X.

"Looks like it's you and me, Anya." The brunette girl smiled, getting a nod from the blonde girl who the closed her as viridian energy swallowed her up as she was replaced with golden bladed sword with a viridian hilt which had cross like hand guard and rainbow crystal on the bottom of the grip.

"Let's go Meme!" Anya shouted to the brunette girl who began to fallow the blonde boy as the two evil humans began to shoot at them only the blonde boy to spin Tsugumi around to block the bullets.

Meme then jumped off of the boys shoulder and stabbed forward with Anya, who's blade then separated into a dozen segments that were connected by sharp wires and wrapped around Bonnies torso as Meme grabbed on to a light fixture hanging from the ceiling. The blonde boy then jumped on the wires and grinded down to where Clyde was and cut his head off as Meme dropped back to the ground and pulled back hard to cut Bonnie in half as both of there bodies transformed in to glowing red orbs.

Tsugumi and Anya then transformed back in to there Human forms and went to the orbs that they had respectively harvested.

"Itadakimasu." Both girls said as they placed their hands together with their eyes closed before taking the orbs in there hands and eating them.

"We should call my Dad and report this in." The blonde boy said, getting nods from all three girls before he snapped his fingers and a glowing red skull symbol appeared on the ground. After a few moments, a screen appeared with a man in a black cloak wearing a skull mask appeared holding up his comically large hands in a peace/victory sign.

"Yo, wasup wasup?" The man shouted in a very goofy tone.

"Hey, Dad." The boy replied while rolling his eyes.

"Ah, Naruto-Kun! Good to see ya. And girls good to see you too." The cloaked man said.

"Hello Lord-Death." All three girls said with a smile as they bowed to him.

"So, how did your mission go." Death asked his son.

"Both Kishen souls obtained and nobody was hurt." Naruto said. "So, do you have any other missions for me?" He asked as Death shook his head.

"Nope, things are pretty quite for should come back to Death city for a while. Take a load off. Maybe attend some classes with your brother." Death suggested.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto said as he threw his hands up. "Kid... Is taking classes... at the DWMA?" Naruto asked as grin came to his face.

"Yeah, he started last week." Death explained.

"Okay, I'm coming home just to see that train wreck." Naruto said with a smile before bidding his father goodbye.

"Looks like we'll be taking classes at the Acadamy again." Anya said.

"It'll be great to see Kim and the others again." Tsugumi said with smile equally as big as Anya's. Meme however was noticeably quiet about the situation.

"Meme." Naruto said, getting the attention of the brunette girl. "If you're not ready..." He began.

"No. It's... It's okay." Meme said with a weak voice before Naruto pulled her in to a hug.

"I'll be right there with you." He whispered.

"We all will." Anya said as she and Tsugumi hugged Meme from both sides.

"Thanks, guys." Meme said with a smile as tears fell down her face.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Naruto said as the group exit the front of the building. Upon reaching the sidewalk, Naruto once again snapped his fingers, summon a summoning a black mustang with orange stripes on the doors, circles in the middle of the stripes the number nine in them in navy blue, red wall tires, and a license plate which read 'DEATH-9'

The group then got in to the car, with Naruto and Anya sitting in front while Meme and Tsugumi sat in the back.

After about an hour or so of driving, only the two in the front were still awake while Tsugumi had fallen asleep leaning against the window while Meme rested he head on Tsugumi's lap.

"So... Has there been any news on... You know who?" Anya asked in a quiet voice while looking back to the sleeping brunette.

"No. Nothing yet." Naruto said as he gripped the wheel tighter. "But I swear to you, when we do find her, we won't take her soul. We are going to destroy it." He whispered as the camera closed in (or at least it would if this wear a manga or anime) on Meme who was shivering slightly in her sleep.

About three or so hours of driving later. The group arrived in the middle of Death City. At this point, Naruto was only one who was still awake. So he placed hit hand in a cross like position as two more of him appeared. Naruto then reached in to the back of the car and got Meme out before carrying her sleeping body in to a fairly large mansion with two black nine tailed fox statues on either side of the entry way while the clones did the same for Tsugumi and Anya.

Naruto then carried Meme in to her room which was decorated blue wall paper, two night stands on either side of a queen sized bed with yellow covers, and a flat screen tv on the wall facing the foot of the bed.

Naruto them put Meme on the bed before putting over her.

As he was walking out of the room, Naruto heard sobbing coming from behind him. He then turned around to see Meme crying in her sleep.

"Please don't. Not again." She cried while shivering. Naruto then rushed forward to Meme's bed before softly lying down next to her and placing his arm over her.

"Shh. It's okay, Meme-Chan. She won't ever touch you again. I promise." Naruto said as he pulled Meme closer to him and lied her down on top of his chest and went to sleep with her in his arms.

SESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESE

Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Sorry if it was a little short. But It's mainly just setting up things that will happen later. Next time we go back in time to see the events that lead to Naruto being the son of Lord Death. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Glimpse in to the past. An orphan becomes a reaper?

Wow! I have to say I am really happy with the response I've been getting from this fic. Seriously, thank you guys. Well, on to the reviews.

daniel 29: Shaula.

hellfire45: He's sixteen.

SethKobayashi: Yes, it is.

SPark681: I hope you enjoy the back story given.

crazyman90: Yeah, that's kind of what I was thinking. So, yeah, I'll put them in their.

PocketDuelMonsters: I might just do that.

spanky1988: Wait no longer.

DragonPony22: Thanks.

SHADOWNINJAMASTER: Thanks.

Kamencolin: Thanks.

Guest: It isn't while the Not trio are Naruto's team mates. This is still Soul Eater as a whole.

StrongGuy159: Thanks.

OSR fanatic: Thanks.

Okay guys... Let's kick it up!

SESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESE

Naruto woke up in Meme's room in the mansion, the other Meister still gripping on to him as she slept. Naruto shifted her off him slightly before swinging his legs of the side of the bed and grabbing his shirt before laying his jacket over Meme and walking to the kitchen.

"She could use something comforting for breakfast." Naruto said as he reached in to the pantry to grab some ingredients before grabbing a counter top.

A few minutes later, Naruto finished three sets of pancakes, one regular, one triple berry, one with bacon cooked. "Now time for the coop de grace." He said as he grabbed two jars from on top of the fridge before starting another batch of pancakes, this time putting in peanuts and chocolate chips.

'I still remember the first Dad made these for me.' Naruto thought as his mind flashed back to how he came to be in Death City to begin with.

(Flashback)

Ten years earlier in Konoha:

A young six year old boy covered in blood and burn marks had just reached the edge of a cliff side. This boy was a young Naruto Uzumaki. Earlier that night, the boys apartment had been set ablaze with the call of 'Die Demon!' called before he was hit with a Molotov to the face, thrown by one of the foolish villagers who thought having a Demon sealed within him made he himself the Demon.

It had been going on like this his entire life. Being burned alive was just the latest in a long line of torments he had been through, including being stabbed, shot at with arrows poisoned, buried alive, drowned, hung by the neck, and on occasion, being hit with explosives.

This night however, was the last bit he could deal with. Naruto had given up. He didn't want to suffer anymore. "No more. No more." He repeated over and over as he reached the cliff and let himself fall over the edge before passing out in hopes that he would soon be welcomed in to the sweet arms of death and indeed he was. Just not in the way he had expected.

Naruto was suddenly surrounded by light blue energy before suddenly being welcomed by a white gloved hands.

"You poor boy." A deep voice said from behind the mask of Lord Death, rather than his chosen high pitched one. "Spirit!" He called before opening a portal before a man with blood red hair wearing a black suit, a greenish grey shirt and a black cross tie stepped through.

"Yes, Lord Death?" Spirit asked before Lord Death walked past him.

"Inform this village's leader I will be taking the boy." Lord Death said.

"Of coarse." The red haired man replied, knowing all to well that Lord Death could not stay out of Death City for more than a few minutes at a time.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office.:

"For the last time, Danzo, I will not let you take Naruto." Shouted an old man in a white robe and a red and white hat with the kanji for 'fire' on it.

"I will not let you fight me on this, Sarutobi. That boy is Konoha's greatest potential weapon." A man with bandages covering his right eye said.

"Actually, from what I've heard, the kid is a Meister. Not a weapon." Spirit said from the door frame as Sarutobi broke in to a cold sweat.

"Death Scythe? Why are you here?" The old man asked nervously getting a confused look from Danzo.

"Lord Death sent me to tell you that he's taken the boy?" Spirit said as he walked further in to the room.

"We are really expected to believe that you work for the Shinigami?" Danzo asked. (Those from the elemental nations refer to him as the Shinigami.)

"He does." Sarutobi confirmed before looking back to Spirit. "So, if he as taken Naruto. Does that mean..." Sarutobi tried to ask but was cut off by spirit raising his hand.

"The kid is fine." Spirit confirmed.

"Then why has the Shinigami taken him?" Sarutobi asked.

"Lord Death felt responsible for all the crap that he had been through. So he decided that he was going to take the kid in. I trust you don't have a problem with that." Spirit said with a smirk.

"I don't. As long as he makes sure that Naruto is loved." Sarutobi requested of the suited man.

"Don't worry. I can assure you that Lord Death will take care of him." Spirit said before he turned for the door and left.

"You're just going to let him take the boy?" Danzo asked in rage.

"If you want to argue with the Shinigami, then be my guest." Sarutobi said, knowing that even Danzo wasn't that crazy.

(The next morning in Death City)

Naruto awoke from his slumber to find himself in a bed with red covers in a dark blue room to his right he saw a nightstand and bookcase taking up the entire wall and to his left he saw a door at the end of the wall and two large cabinets. One for clothes and the other was apparently for movie and game cases. Looking to foot of the bed he saw a large flat screen tv. Naruto continued to look around in confusion before noticing a note on the nightstand.

[Come down stairs when you're ready.] Naruto read before getting up out of the bed.

Naruto nervously walked out the door where he was met by a boy about his age with black hair with three white lines on the left side wearing a black shirt and black pants.

"Hello." The boy greeted him with a small smile.

"H-hi." Naruto greeted back as the boy signaled him to fallow him. "Um, where are we?" Naruto asked.

"We're in one of my Father's mansions." The boy responded before he led Naruto in to a dining room where Lord Death had just entered from the other side carrying a large platter. (AN: Just for the record. There are three mansions in Death City belonging to Lord Death.)

"Ah, Kid, Naruto, good morning." Lord Death said in a kind tone.

Naruto was confused for a moment but soon got over it as he caught whiff of the chocolate peanut pancakes. As the three of them sat down to eat breakfast, Lord Death explained to him that he had saved him the previous night and was intent on adopting him. Though he left out why as he wasn't sure Naruto was quite ready to know about his 'condition'.

"So what do ya say, Naruto? Would you like to stay here?" Lord Death asked as Naruto could only nod between sobs and with that, he was the son of the Grim Reaper.

(Flashback end)

Naruto smiled as he placed the food on the table. 'So much has happened since that day.' He thought.

::Thinking about the good old days?:: A female voice asked inside his mind.

::Oh, you're awake.:: He replied to the voice.

::Yeah. So, Meme is still affected by what happened?:: The voice asked.

::Have you forgotten what happened to you?:: He asked in reply.

::No, but Madara on the pretender never... You know.:: She replied.

::Let's just drop it for now, Kyoko.:: Naruto said as he reached Meme's room.

::Okay.:: The voice responded as Naruto entered the room and shook the brunette girl awake.

"Hey, it's time for breakfast." He said gently as Meme sat up before Naruto walked her down to the dining room where Tsugumi and Anya were already waiting after having been woken up by two clones before the four of them enjoyed the meal that Naruto had prepared.

SESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESE

Well there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Naruto begins classes at the D.W.M.A and gets in a fight with the schools resident dumbass. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First day at the D.W.M.A. Secret of the Assassin?

Well let's get going in to chapter 3. Sorry it's been a while Soul Eater only just got put back on Netflix. So watching it for inspiration proved difficult since I don't yet have it on blu ray. Anyway, on to the reviews.

Spark681: Oh, I assure you, she will.

BANKAIZEN: Thank you.

bankai777: If by 'prank' you mean 'fight'. Yes.

StrongGuy159: Here you go.

Rebmul: I had initially planed for a neglected Naruto fic. But I decided against it.

ethan lukkar: Here you go.

DragonPony22: Here you go.

Chaosweaver13: Wait no longer.

Okay guys... Let's kick it up!

Death the Kid was walking through the hallway at the academy with his two partners, Liz and Patty. Suddenly the three of them heard a loud commotion coming from the job board and walked over to see a certain blue haired friend of theirs causing a commotion while his partner clad in cream outfit with a yellow star on her right breast, white boots and a black scarf tried to calm him down.

'Black Star.' Kid and Liz thought while rolling their eyes at the 'Assassin's' antics as Patty laughed at his goofy behavior. Kid then looked over to see ash blonde girl with pigtails wearing a white shirt, a green and white tai and a short red and black plaid skirt under a long coat standing next to a boy with white hair and red eyes wearing a yellow and black jacket, burgundy paints and a grey headband.

"Soul. Maka." Liz said getting the attention of her friends.

"What is that moron doing now?" Kid asked as Black Star continued his fracas.

"Apparently someone got the souls of Bonnie and Clyde and has now just enrolled at the academy and will be arriving today." Maka summarized.

"Oh yay! Naruto's back!" Patty exclaimed while clapping her hands.

"Strange. He usually calls when he gets back to the city." Kid mused.

"Maybe he got back to Guillotine Manor real late last night." Liz reasoned.

"What are you guys talking about." Soul asked.

"My brother and his team were the ones who took that job and will apparently be attending the academy as of today." Kid explained.

"Wait. Naruto's going to be attending the academy?" They turned to see a girl with pink hair down to her shoulder wearing a white and cyan track suit jacket with a 42 and a skull inside a yellow X on the back, a pink short skirt, a pair of pink and white socks going up to her thighs and a pair of white and blue tennis shoes. Standing next to her was a girl with long black hair done with a bun on top in a modest navy blue school girl uniform with black socks and brown shoes.

"Hey, Kim. Hey, Jacquie." Liz greeted.

"So, you guys know Kid's brother?" Soul asked them.

"Yeah, he actually partnered up with Tsugumi and her friends." Jacquie explained.

"Oh. You mean that freshman from last year who had a girl crush on Maka." Soul said.

"Tsugumi didn't have a 'girl crush' on me." Maka defended.

"Yes she did." Kim, Jacquie, Liz, and Patty all said in unison.

"Anyway, I thought Tsugumi was trying to decide between those two girls, Anya and Meme." Soul pointed out.

"Wait. That's right. How'd she end up with your brother, Kid?" Maka asked.

"Well, it's actually because Anya developed weapon abilities and it turned out that both her soul and Tsugumi's were perfectly compatible with both Naruto's and Meme's. So the four them became a team." Kid explained.

"So, do they alternate who uses which weapon? Maka asked.

"Well actually, what they do is..." Kid began.

"Uh. Guys. Black Star's gone." Liz said as the looked to see the blue haired loud mouth had left.

"I'm sorry. He slipped by me." Tsubaki apologized

"I better hurry if I want to get the betting pool set up." Kim said as she and Jacquie made their way to the top of the academy's stares where Black Star would surly be waiting and jumping around like a crazy person.

Meanwhile with Naruto:

The blonde reaper and his team were in Naruto's car as it drove up the stair case of the DWMA.

"Meme, are you sure your ready for classes again." Tsugumi asked from the back seat.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Meme said from the passengers seat up front with her head down.

"Alright, Meme. But if you start to feel overwhelmed you tell us right away all we'll take you back to the mansion." Naruto said as he reached over and grabbed Meme's hand as Tsugumi and Anya both leaned forward to place a comforting hand over Meme's shoulder getting a smile from the brunette.

A couple moments later, the car reached the top of the steps and all four members of the group got put of the car before Naruto snapped his fingers and the car disappeared. Naruto then looked up at the left spike and then pulled out his coin.

"Get down from there. You'll hurt yourself." Naruto said.

"Ha! I knew I was to big a star not be noticed!" Black Star shouted.

"Actually, you were jumping up and down shouting 'yahoo' over and over. It would be a little difficult to miss that." Anya said.

"Not the point. Point is, I'm here for a fight!" Black Star shouted while pointing at Naruto.

"Black Star, right? Where's your weapon?" He asked having been told about the 'assassin' by the zombie teacher, Sid.

"Don't need her." Black Star said with his hands on his hips.

"You sure?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the 'assassin'. "Have it your way." He said as he flipped the coin and it landed on the red side with a yellow fox on it. "Alight. Anya, let's do this." He said as Anya shrugged and transformed before landing in Naruto's left hand before he twirled her a couple times.

"Wow. Only thirty seven percent." Tsugumi whispered to Meme as the walked to the assembled crowd.

"Tsugumi! Meme!" Patty shouted as she ran to the two and pulled them in to a hug.

"Patty. Let go." Both girls said as they struggled to breathe.

"Sorry. I'm just really happy to see you two." Patty said after she let go of them.

"It's okay. It's good to see you too." Tsugumi smiled as both she and Meme cracked their backs back it to place.

"Tsugumi." Maka said getting the younger girl's attention. "Good to see you." Maka said with a smile.

"Oh, hi Maka. Good to see you too." Tsugumi said with a bow.

"You're on a pretty unorthodox team aren't you?" Maka asked with a giggle.

"Yeah. But I wouldn't trade them for anything." Tsugumi smiled getting a nod from Maka who felt the exact same way about her own partner.

"Oh man. I have made so much money on this fight." Kim smiled.

"Hey Kim. Up to your old tricks, I see." Tsugumi said greeting the pinkette.

"What? Not a lot of people around here know Naruto yet. So might as well get some easy money off his wins while I can." Kim said with a grin.

"What makes you so certain he's going to win?" Maka asked, never being one to count out one of her friends. Especially not one as unpredictable Black Star.

"Take a look for yourself." Kid said, gaining Maka's attention. "You're one of the few people here skilled enough to see it." He said as Maka focused in on Naruto who was dodging the attacks from the 'assassin'. Most likely attempting to gage his opponent as far as she could tell. As Maka looked, she saw in addition to the souls of him and Anya, there was another soul within Naruto's body. A soul that exuded pure, raw, power.

'What is that?' Maka asked as Black Star ran at Naruto with a very sloppy punch as the blonde simply ducked down and spun past the attack and hit Black Star with the back of his fist, knocking the 'assassin' down.

"You're trying too hard to make a show of the fight. Focus on the opponent not the audience." Naruto said to Black Star, causing the 'assassin' to scream and try to kick Naruto, only for him to block with Anya's flat side and flip Black Star over.

"You're letting yourself get angry. You need to keep calm in a fight." Naruto scolded as Black Star completely ignored his advice and began angrily punching at the blonde who found it even easier to dodge Black Star's moves.

"That's weird." Maka commented.

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked as Soul walked up to explain what his partner was thinking.

"The way this is going, it looks like Naruto is training Black Star instead of fighting him." Soul said as Maka nodded.

"Well, that's always been Naruto's style." Liz said, entering the conversation. "If you live in Death city, he considers you his comrade. So he'll do whatever he can to help you improve." She explained before focusing her attention back to the fight.

Black Star had, had absolutely enough with this fight and rushed at Naruto with a much soul force energy as he could must in his fist only for the blonde to catch the Black Star's fist in his palm and channel the energy safely through his body, much to the shock of the 'assassin' before a great deal of Naruto's own energy was blasted through his body causing it to go numb as the 'assassin' fell to one knee.

Naruto then pushed back turned around and lightly threw Anya in the air where she shifted back to Human form before lightly brushing her skirt. The two then walked to the crowd leaving Black Star just kneeling there dumbfounded and without enough energy to continue the fight.

'What was that?' Black Star thought and would have been shaking if not for the numbness.

"Hey, bro." Naruto said before giving Kid a hug. "Sorry for not telling you I was home. We got in real late." He said.

"Not a problem. I'm glad you're back." Kid said before the two fist bumped. The two then turned away from the group.

"Has anyone at the academy found anything on..." Naruto began, giving his brother a look.

"No. But I promise we will find her and we'll take her down." Kid said, getting a nod from his brother. Kids attention then went to Meme who along with Tsugumi and Anya was speaking with Kim and Jacquie.

"Thanks, man." Naruto said as the crowd began to go back inside and his attention went to the still paralyzed Black Star. "All of you go ahead. I've got a new friend to talk to." He said as everyone including a reluctant Tsubaki went inside as Naruto walked up to Black Star.

"You're pretty good despite that problem you have." Naruto said as he sent a healing wavelength through Black Star's soul.

"What are you talking about?" Black Star defiantly asked.

"You hide who and what you really are. A problem that a couple of my friends have suffered." Naruto commented before putting his hand out for Black Star. "If you ever need to talk about it or you just need a place to release that Henge, my door is always open." He offered.

"How did you know?" Black Star asked, dropping the bombastic persona.

"I recognized the technique from when I was a kid. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." He said in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks." Black Star said in genuine gratitude before the warning bell chimed before Naruto began walking and signaled the 'assassin' to follow him. 'It might be a good thing that this guy showed up. I could use someone else to talk to.' Black Star thought before following the blonde inside.

SESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESE

Well, there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again, I'm sorry it took so long. Hopefully, the next chapter will come sooner. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
